powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RegalHarbinger
Here is some advice for your next edits.... You can still expand on the powers. You just need to keep the general definition and capabilities as a factor when you do. The reason why I undid your edits is because what you added didn't really have anything to do with the power. for example, take down attack doesn't have anything to do with causal link. And Freezing isn't really an application of Speed Reduction. And evasion has nothing to do with speed at all. If you need more help, please review the other pages that are similar to it, and then try and find what should fit, rather then what surpasses the power. So long as your not trying to make a power far greater then the general definition of what its actually capable of, then its fine. I have nothing against you. I am simply trying to explain to you so can do a better job. Just keep this in mind next time you edit, if neither the capabilities nor the categories listed say the power is an absolute or omni level power, then don't add Omni/Absolute level applications or associations. Its as simple as that. Because you were adding omni level powers to a power that very clearly wasn't one. So even if I did nothing, it would probably have been undone by another staff member who saw the mistake you made. Practice makes perfect. If you make a mistake, were here to help fix it. If the edit is reverted, that just means you made it too powerful or went beyond what its capable off. Also the capabilities that you added to those two powers were outside the reach of the power. So if you tone it down a little about what it should do then you will be fine. Hope this helps.SageM (talk) 08:28, February 1, 2020 (UTC)SageM Also when you are adding in a description, try to keep to the actual point of the power. If what your describing no longer has anything to do with the power, or at least contradicts it. Then you should probably rewrite it before posting it. Because you started contradicting the power of Body Part Implosion in the middle of the description. While its true atrophy has something to do with the power, the other stuff didn't really make sense from a logical perspective. You wrote if the power fails in the description it will leave the user in a dense state. That right there is a contradiction of the capabilities. Also nobody would really use it on themselves so regeneration and healing don't really have anything to do with the power either. Using an implosion on yourself is an easy way to kill yourself off, so its not really escape artistry... but rather suicide. I removed the part that didn't make any sense and was contradicting the page, and left the part that actually describes what the power is supposed to do. That way you can see what should be there instead. I'm sure you'll get it next time now that you have a better understanding of what to do. ^_^SageM (talk) 08:54, February 1, 2020 (UTC)SageM you have my permission to expand on take down attack. I'm cool with you expanding on it.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 11:18, February 1, 2020 (UTC) https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/4th_Dimensional_Physiology https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Minicephaloid_Physiology could you help me with these two powers especially the former.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 19:54, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Also don't forget that i still need your help on expanding on https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Take_Down_Attack thanks and byePokemonfan807 (talk) 19:56, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Hello again also could you help improve on https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Swiss_Army_Weaponry thank you. i just want you to improve on my superpowers that's all. i said to you that you have my permission to improve on themPokemonfan807 (talk) 00:24, February 6, 2020 (UTC) I don't see why not. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:12, February 9, 2020 (UTC) can you still help me just wondering if you could still help me with 4th dimensional physiology and minicephaloid physiology. also you already have my permission to improve on swiss army weaponry. just a reminder that's all.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 22:32, February 9, 2020 (UTC) My immediate thoughts: 1) Make sure you have explicit permission to do this. 2) Study the other Combat Merging pages to get the format correctly. 3) Do you have users. Kusarigama (talk) 15:30, February 11, 2020 (UTC) 'Hey could you help me please' Just wondering. Are you still going to help me fix Take Down Attack and 4th Dimensional Physiology As well as improving a little on Swiss Army Weaponry. Just asking because the former two need more work. And I already said you had my permission to improve on them several times. Thanks--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 22:04, February 18, 2020 (UTC)